Strength and Power- Prologue
by ArchAngel
Summary: Tai' s long lost cousin apeares and the 9th digidestiened is reavealed! This is the prologue to the series that I will stat soon. This is my first fic. so please R&R!! and no flames!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Strength and Power

Prologue- 

It seemed like it was just yesterday. But it was a memory from long ago. I can still remembering them putting their swords down and quickly leaving the room. I stood their for a second, remembering all the times I spent in this room, training, planing, and battles, then I left for the last time, never to return. A part of me agreed with the reason they had told me why they wanted to leave. But they were fools. They gave up because of one little mistake. But it set off like a chain reaction, causing a bigger problem. But that wasn't Earth. It was a planet were magic ran wild, animals ruled, and light and hope was not heard of. That's why we were there and that's why we left.

****

Earth- Japan- present day-

I woke up from a park bench. I was lucky that the cops didn't find me asleep there. I took out a piece of paper from my coat. –Taichi Kamiya 783 Oak Street apartment 6b. I picked up my duffel bag and instrument case, and walked to the apartment building. I thought _what would they say when I appeared at the front door? What would their reaction be when I told them I was there cousin from America and I had to live with them? This would be some adventure that the Kamiya's would never forget…_

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Digimon. The only thing I own is this fanfic!!!!!!

****

A note from the Archangel: If anyone knows the first names of Tai's parents please! I beg of you tell mmmmmmmeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! And if anyone has good names for a digimon (rookie through mega stages) and please tell me a little about the digimon too. Thanks! Until next, the Archangel is out of here!


	2. Strength and power chapter 2

A/n: this may be the last part of the series ****

A/n: this may be the last part of the series. If I get enough reviews then I plan to continue. If I get lots of reviews, I'll make the prologue, part 1 and 2 into book 1. I'll continue the series in book 2. I have a lot planned for the continuation but nothing solid. So suggestions would be helpful thanks- ArcAngel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related to it Blah Blah Blah Blah….

Strength and Power- Part 2

I woke up early the next day however, I was not the first one up. I heard some faint rustling in the background. I poke my head out of the covers only to see Michael rummaging through his red duffel bag. Then he suddenly stooped, paused for a second, kneeled down, and drew out a magnificent sword over his shoulder and inspected as if were a delicate piece of art. And what a piece of art it was. The silver and gold glistened in the sunlight. At the base of the sword, where the handle began, was a gold double sided eagle figure with a clear cut diamond inbeded in it's chest. The handle was wrapped in black polished leather. The base of the handle gold and rounded off at the end. It had a symbol engraved in it that looked like a half circle with a triangle starting from the horizontal line to half way up the semi circle. From all three points of the triangle shot out a line towards the edge of the semi circle. Mike paused for a second, then put the sword back into the bag. From the angle I was at, I only saw his bare back. There were two long jagged scars starting from the shoulder and ended VERY close to the middle of his spinal cord. He turned at an angle that I saw his right side a headed towards the drawer near the door and me. I tried to control myself to be quiet, because what I saw was horrible. His arm from the elbow down was robotic machinery made in the shape of a human arm should have been. Also up the rest of the arm, in some spots, was machinery that jutted out of the skin. He tinkered with some thing in side the arm under the wrist. In a few seconds the robotic part of the arm faded and was replaced by a holographic projection of a realistic arm. He turned to look at me then he moved just his head to watch something fly by the window. He had two other scars from the shoulders, across the chest and ended VERY close to his heart. If the scar were a centimeter larger, it would have killed him. He walked back to the drawer to find a shirt. _My God, who the hell did this to him?_ I thought to myself worriedly. I got out of my deep trance a few seconds later when Kari's alarm clock went off. I pretended to wake up just then and slowly climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed. RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!- SSSLLLAAAMMM!!! Kari half a sleep through the alarm clock hard towards the ground. " That's your cousin." I whispered to Mike. " No, that's your sister." Mike said back jokingly. " I'm going to take a shower," I said yawning " oh, and remind me that you and I have to take a walk to the park after breakfast. So were warm clothes." " I know mom." He said sarcastically back. In the shower I kept thinking if I should tell Mike about the digidestineds or not. I decided to tell him. It wouldn't hurt to have a new member in the team. After a good hearty breakfast we went to the park. I told him about the digidestined and about the digivice that he had. I told him also that I had seen the robotic arm and asked him what had happened. He hesitated then was about to answer when Izzy and the rest of the group showed up. Izzy briefly told us that the digi world was under attack yet again by seven evil digimon, which were as strong as Acopolymon and Diaboromon put together. Since Ken, Davis, T.K, Kari, Yolei and Cody defeated all the evil digimon the portal has been closed. We stood in a circle with our digivices out preparing for yet another trip back to the digital world. When we arose in the digi world we saw a scene like never before. Unconscious digimon littered the streets. Rising smoke from burning huts and buildings darkened the sky. We walked through the streets with frantic digimon running hysterically all over the place. We found our digimon burnt and bruised but still willing to put up a fight. Elecmon showed up and went over to Mike. He was startled at first but hugged Elecmon and ruffled up his hair on top of his head. It was one of the rarest times when I saw Michael smile. The explosion of Dark WarGreymon's Terra Force broke the little reunion. " Every one, digivolve!" I commanded. All of the digimon digivolved and attacked Dark WarGreymon. " Elecmon, digivlve!" Mike commanded. " Elecmon digivlve to ……. Electromon!" " Lightning surge!" the blue stripes on Electromon light up and then a powerful energy blast shot out of its mouth towards Dark WarGreymon. He brushed off the attack as if air were passing by it. Mike took off the holographic projection of the arm and the real robotic arm replaced it. He took out a ring and slipped it on. Then out of no where the sword appeared in his hand. He ran towards Dark WarGreymon, jumped up and slashed it in the shoulder, the neck and the arm. Dark WarGreymon flung him towards the ground. Mike got and ran before Dark WarGreymon's foot came crashing over his head. Mike ran back towards the rest of the group as Dark WarGreymon chased him from behind. " Terra Force!" the energy blast shot towards Sora. Mike ran in front of her and shielded the blast as it hit the ground with a tremendous force. The blast seemed to bounce off of Mike. Mike fell on his knees with a tired look on his face. Dark WarGreymon suddenly side swiped Mike and flung him across the wall. CCCCCRRRRAAACCCKKK!!!! Mike hit the wall with a tremendous force. The wall didn't break but I think I know what did. Electromon attacked again. " Electric needle spray!" needles shot out of its tail towards Dark WarGreymon. Dark WarGreymon flung Electromon across the wall next to Mike. He de- digivovled back into Elecmon. The rest of the digimon tried their best but no one seemed to beat evil digimon. " Retreat!" I ordered. I was not going to risk any more lives against an unbeatable opponent. " Matt, Izzy, Joe, help me carry Mike." "T.k, grab Elecmon." I ordered. I was not leaving without them. We ran to an abandoned hut out of the reach of Dark WarGreymon. T.k and Elecmon came in after us. Everyone was quiet and tired after the battle. We were all seated around Mike who was unconscious and lying on the straw bed. The machine parts could be seen through the tattered shirt. " My God, what happened to him?" Sora whispered softly while holding Mike's limp robotic arm. " I don't know Sora, I just don't know." " Did anyone know what happened to him?" no one said anything, but just gave blank stares back to me. No one knew. " I'm sorry Tai. It was all my fault. If I had protected him better he wouldn't have been injured." Elecmon said looking down at the ground. " It wasn't your fault Elecmon, no one knew he was going to pull a stunt like that. You tried your best. With out you and the other digimon, we all would have been dead right now. And I thank you for that." I said trying to cheer him up. " Tai, me and Joe need to talk to you." Izzy said in a low tone of voice, " in private." He had a stern look on his face that could make any one crawl in a corner. We walked outside away from the hut were no one could hear us. " Well?" I asked, " what did you need to talk to me about?" Izzy hesitated a second then answered, " The machine parts are cybergentic." " What do you mean cybergentic?" I said with a puzzled look. " Tai, they're the only thing that's keeping him alive." Joe said, "without it, he would have been dead for seven years to this day." " So how is he now?" I asked. Izzy hesitated for a second then he answered, " He's dying Tai. Maybe we can save him, maybe we can't. I just don't know." A cry from the hut startled all of us. We peeked through the side window. Sora was sobbing over the unconscious body while Kari tried to confort her. Davis, Cody, T.k and the rest of the digimon stood by the back of the hut with solemn stares on their faces. " If we don't wake him up now, it will closer to the maybe dead side." Izzy said sadly. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said impatiently. " Um, you know about the robotic arm?" Izzy asked. " Yeah, what about it?" I questioned. " There's a grappling hook, a mini- grenade launcher, and a mini- penetrating laser gun. And I bet you he can use that sword pretty damn well. In my opinion, he was built for evil." " Why would Mike turn into a bad guy? The last time I could recall he wouldn't even dare kill a fly." I pondered. " Maybe it wasn't Mike who was evil. I think someone was controlling him to be evil." Joe said. " Remember that new guy that moved in a month before?" asked Izzy. " Oh yeah, I remember him. He used to terrorize little kids and my sister to! That bastard! I'll kill him the next time I see him. You can count on that!" I said angrily " Some one beat you to it. Two days before Mike showed up, the guy was found murdered in his apartment. Coincidence? I think so. I bet you it was Mike who did kill him. Which leaves one out of two things; A) He's good but just got revenge, or B) he's bad and he killed the guy because of something he did in the past." Izzy said. " In my opinion, let's just hope its option "A"." I said. " Are you willing to live with the consciences if it is the answer is "B"?" Joe asked " Friend or foe, I am willing to take a risk save this person's life." I said. All three of us walked back into the hut. As we entered the door we saw Kari glow and then it shimmered away and appeared over Mike. The machine parts started to power up as Kari fainted, falling to the ground. T.k quickly caught her in his arms and placed her softly on the ground. Mike suddenly sat up gasping for air. " Hey little one," I said jokingly, " had a good nap?" " I fell like crap honestly." He said groggily as he tried to stand up. I chuckled, " I thought you might say that." " But now that you're awake, you never got to answer my question that I asked before we were interrupted. And I think I should get an answer." Mike hesitated for a second then asked, " Do you really want to know?" " Yes." For the rest of my life I regret asking that same question to this very day. He told us about what had happened those seven long and dreadful years. He told us about the incident that had split the team apart and revenge that caused him to kill the man in the apartment near by. After he was done telling the story there was an eerie silence in the hut. Then Mike walked over to Elecmon and took off his pendant that he was wearing and placed it on Elecmon. " Elecmon I want you to have it. It will give you luck and protection. The same that you hve given me. I thankyou for being there and protecting the best you could when I needed it. You're the best digimon any person could have and hope for." " Thank you Michael." Said Elecmon. " And Tai, I want you to have my crest. Were it wherever you go." Then he handed it to me. " Thankyou Michael" I said putting the crest around my neck. " I should go now." He said. " go where?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and said, " wherever fate may take me. Let's just hope fate will let us meet again. My place isn't here nor will it be. I shall take my leave. Good Bye." " What do you mean your place isn't here? You have people who care about you and a good home. You should actually be lucky Mike." I said. He looked at me with now emotion in his eyes and said, " I almost killed the ones I care about that's why I must leave. Let's hope we do meet again." He said. After that he walked out the door and on to the dirt path. We watched him go as he disappeared into the sunset. Sora put her hand on my shoulder and said, " We will see him again. I just know it." _" Yes," _I thought, _" we will see him again…someday…"_

****

What If

I can't find the rhyme in all my reason

I lost sense of time and all seasons

I feel I've been beaten down 

By the words of men who have no grounds

I can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom 

When your ax has cut the roots that feed them

Forked tongues in bitter mouths

Can drive a man to bleed from inside out 

What if you did?

What if you lied?

What if I avenge?

What if eye for an eye?

I've seen of your vine

Destroy a man who lacks a strong mind

Human pride sings a vengeful song

Inspired by the times you've been walked on

My stage is shared by many millions 

Who lift their heads because they feel this

We are one 

We are strong 

The more you hold us down the more we press on 

What if you did?

What if you lied?

What if I avenge?

What if eye for an eye?

I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind

'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life

So I'll just ask a question 

Just only a simple question

What if?

What if you did?

What if you lied?

What if I avenge? 

What if eye for an eye?

What if your worlds could be judged like a crime?

So, What If?


End file.
